coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8528 (7th December 2014)
Plot Sean excitedly tells Eileen he's met a new fella. The Nazirs prepare the community centre for the family day. Zeedan drops out as it would have been his mum's birthday. Emily introduces the new vicar at church. Kylie is flustered when she drops her last wrap and rushes off to get more, fobbing David off with an obvious lie about going to meet a client. Zeedan works when Tony threatens him with the sack. Kylie meets Callum at the Dog & Gun but has to wait on the dealer, Macca. She misses the family portrait at the centre, angering David. Luke arranges to rent a flat in Manchester. Alya feels put-upon at the centre, especially when Yasmeen makes her dress up as an elf. Michael insists on having his picture taken with Gavin, much to "Gavin"'s discomfort. David finds out Kylie's alibi was a lie and forces Eva to tell him where she might be. Gary reluctantly goes out for the day with Izzy and Jake. Alya is upset when Katy tells her the family thinks they'll get back together. Sally is critical of hers and Tim's portrait and tries to cadge a freebie off the Nazirs. Owen drops Kevin in it by telling Diane Mellor about Kevin giving Sally his new sofa. Wild Max bumps into Maria, causing her to stab herself in the eye with her mascara wand. Luke plays the knight in shining armour by taking her to A&E. Diane meets Kevin for lunch at the bistro, and tries to get him to come clean about the sofa. He keeps up the Barney cover story, saying Barney has gone out of town. Alya wonders if she's pushed Gary too far and snaps at Sharif. Tim decides to pull out of the school auction as he won't know what he has to read in advance. Eva leads David to the Dog & Gun, where they see Macca slipping Kylie drugs. Disgusted, David confronts Kylie in the lavatory and storms off. Emily introduces Eileen and Sean to the new vicar, Billy Mayhew. Sean and Billy don't let on that they know each other. Kylie doesn't go after David as she doesn't see the point. Maria is prescribed eye drops and discharged. She's upset as she can't be in a picture with Liam because of the eye. Luke rescues her again by getting her and Liam to dress up as pirates. Kevin is worried when Diane insists on dropping in on Sally. He tries to stop her but she barges in regardless and sees the sofa. Kevin tries to convince her the sofa doesn't matter, but she demands they return it tomorrow or she'll sue. Sally is offended by her stipulation that they put a cover over it in the meantime. David doesn't understand why Kylie has resorted to drugs. He's annoyed when she feebly insists it was a one-off. She admits to taking speed and says it helps her be a better mum as she can better cope with stress. Kal sees Zeedan in Tony's van and accuses Zeedan of using his mum as an excuse to avoid his family. He and Tony nearly come to blows as Tony defends Zeedan. Kal calls Tony an ageing hardman and warns him not to cross him. Faced with an ultimatum - drugs or her kids - Kylie tries to promise David she's done with drugs but she breaks down and says she can't stop. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox & Jaxon Beswick *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Diane Mellor - Julia Montgomery Brown *Macca - Gareth Berliner (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *The Dog & Gun - Public, ladies' toilets and exterior Notes *This hour-long episode was shown on Sunday 7th December at 7.00pm as Coronation Street's regular Monday slots on 8th December were taken by coverage of the 2014 Royal Variety Performance. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie sets off to find Callum after running out of drugs; Eva agrees to take David to his wife's old haunt The Dog & Gun; Kal is furious that Tony is exploiting Zeedan; and Luke comes to the rescue after Maria accidentally stabs herself in the eye with a mascara wand. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,250,000 viewers (33rd place). This was the lowest-rated episode of the year and the lowest rated episode of the programme ever until Episode 8581 (20th February 2015). Category:2014 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns